Reborn (a PJO and HoO fanfic)
by Silverwolf1231
Summary: The Isles of Blest: Paradise for the good souls who have made it through 3 times in life. Unsurprisingly, the heroes of Olympus all make it to Elysium and live an afterlife of luxury. After a century though, they decide to request for rebirth. But when enemies arise in the world above, how will these reborn heroes learn of their role in a demigod battle when they reborn mortal?
1. Washing Away the Memories

Milk. Milk was all Percy had in mind when he stared at the churning waters of the Lethe. To give him credit, it did look somewhat like a mixture of milk and water, swirling as it made its way lazily down to an unknown region of the Underworld. Blood red poppies lined the banks of the river, their distinct color piercing the thick fog as they swayed to an invisible breeze.

Percy had experienced the pains of 4 of the 5 famed rivers of the Underworld so far and only the Lethe remained undiscovered. He felt more and more uneasy as he felt a thick blanket of fog cover him and heard the hypnotizing rhythm of the water. Little voices whispered in his ear, snippets of his past life telling him to give up, that he wouldn't make it. He started to despair, the weight of the memories dragging him down. Then he felt a light pressure on his hand, snapping him back to reality. _Hey Seaweed Brain._ Percy looked up and saw her, the love of his life, his mortal point. _Annabeth._ One word formed on his mouth as he ogled at her, drinking her image in. Even as a ghost, she was beautiful, her tanned skin stretched over lean muscles and honey blond curls framing her face that hosted those wide, calculating grey eyes. As he stared, she smiled knowingly at his expression and slapped his incorporeal arm playfully. _Like what you see?_ she said with a wink. If ghosts could blush, Percy would have. Annabeth's tinkling laugh echoed throughout, dissipating some of the fog, providing more insight on their surroundings. Her smile faded away, casting her gaze down at her feet, reminded of the task before them. Staring longingly, Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, desperately drawing her closer to him. He reached his ghostly hand under her chin and gently brought her head up to look at him as she embraced him. Leaning forward, the couple closed the distance between them, locking their lips in one last sweet kiss. Their lips moved against each other in perfect rhythm, searching for something they know will always be there. After what seems hours on end, they finally broke apart, feeling satisfied. Hand in hand, Percy and Annabeth knelt down on the banks of the Lethe and reached for the delicate cups that had materialized from the mist. They both scooped a little bit of the swirling river water in their cups, careful not to touch the liquid with bare skin. With one last aching gaze, the couple clinked cheers and poured the mixture down their throats.

Spinning... Swirling... Spiraling away...

Then there was darkness.

Somewhere far, far away, a newborn's first cry rang out in the hospital room.

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone! I hope you liked the first chapter of _Reborn_! I know, such a creative title, right? This is my first fanfic yet so bear with me please and I will try to follow through with it. Please comment your opinions down below and I hope you have a great day! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **All characters (other than the OC's of course) are of the awesome Rick Riordan from the PJO and HoO series.**


	2. The Dream that Never Ends

Pain. Pain everywhere. I was covered from head to toe with a sick mixture of blood, sweat, and shimmering golden dust. In my shaking hand was a cruel bronze dagger, glinting even in the dim light. Everything seemed to revolve around that simple item, the fate of the entire world as we know it resting in my scrawny hand. A hazy blonde figure crouched in front of me, smoking like a volcano about to burst, desperately imploring me to trust him with it. My mind swayed between the choices, wavering at the edge of sanity before hesitantly reaching out. The dagger was now clasped in his sweaty hand, ready to kill. I watched helplessly as he revealed his vulnerable spot, right under his left arm. Hand trembling, the unnamed figure stabbed down with the weapon, cutting the delicate skin. He howled in agony as his eyes glowed like lava, the volcano becoming a fiery inferno. Shaking with uncontrollable energy, a blinding white light washed over my vision.

 _(A/N- The base of this part is Rick Riordan's work, not mine)_

A full round moon shone in the clear navy skies, emitting gentle streaks of moonlight to the celebrating earth. For some strange reason I felt strangely at ease, staring at the moonlit sky and listening to the joyous cries of campers in orange shirts. Suddenly, I sensed a familiar warmth next to me and turned to see a feminine shape.

"Hey" the girl said. "Happy Birthday"

"What?"

I felt confused. Who was this girl and why was she wishing me happy birthday? I squinted my eyes, trying to get past the smoky screen that blocked me from seeing her face. It was a futile attempt anyways, as it only seemed to make my vision get even blurrier. Even so, I kept squinting, squeezing so hard I thought my eyes would pop out. The only thing I could make out was ringlets of blonde hair, curled like a princess's.

"It's August 18th," she said. "Your birthday, right?"

Wait, what? It wasn't my birthday?! Was it?

"Make a wish," she said.

"Did you bake this yourself?" My lips seemed to ask on their own.

"Tyson helped."

Who on earth is _Tyson_?

"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," I said, words spilling out of my mouth, "With extra blue cement."

The princess girl laughed. _She has a beautiful laugh._ I thought.

I hesitated for a second, then blew out the candle. We cut it in half and shared, messily eating with our fingers. The girl sat next to me, and we watched the constantly changing ocean. I snuck a few glances at Princess, trying to catch a glimpse of her face, but the image was like an elusive little fish, darting out between my fingers. Crickets and other strange creatures were making noise in the woods, but otherwise it was quiet.

"You saved the world," she said.

"We saved the world."

"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."

"You don't sound disappointed," I noticed.

The girl shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."

"Uh-huh." Dam, my stupid vocal cords.

She raised a delicate eyebrow.

"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"

 _Seaweed Brain?!_

"You'd probably kick my butt."

"You know I'd kick your butt."

I brushed the cake off my hands as I lost complete control of my voice.

"When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."

Mystery girl kept her eyes on the horizon.

"Yeah?"

"Then up on Olympus," I said, "when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"

"Oh, you so wanted to."

"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." My throat felt really dry.

"Anyone in particular?" Princess asked, her voice soft.

I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile.

"You're laughing at me," I complained.

"I am not!"

"You are so not making this easy."

Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck.

"I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."

She leaned in, face only a few inches away from mine. When her lips reached mine, I swear my brain melted into a pile of mush as I sat there in shock.

I could've stayed that way forever, except a voice behind us growled, "Well, it's about time!"

Suddenly the pavilion was filled with torchlight and the orange-shirt campers. A big buff girl, who loomed over everyone, led the way as the eavesdroppers charged and hoisted us both onto their shoulders.

"Oh, come on!" I complained. "Is there no privacy?"

"The lovebirds need to cool off!" The muscly girl said with glee.

"The canoe lake!" A lanky figure shouted.

With a huge cheer, they carried us down the hill, but they kept us close enough to hold hands. Princess was laughing, and I couldn't help laughing too, even though my face was completely red. Who were these people anyways? We held hands right up to the moment they hoisted us up and let us free fall onto the cold water. In the water, I felt rejuvenated and a bubble of air surrounded me and Princess. I leaned closer to the girl and when I finally started to see her face...

 _SPLASH!_

A/N

Mwahahaha! And the second chapter is up! Tell me what you think about it in the comments down below and keep on reading.


End file.
